The spread of invasive species is a problem for those people who wish to see natural species protected and natural environments and ecosystems maintained. Invasive species often out-compete native species, permanently altering and destroying natural, native environments. Numerous governmental and nongovernmental entities are highly concerned about destruction of native species and ecosystems by invasive species.
Undesired seeds may become lodged on the undercarriage or other surfaces of a mobile apparatus, industrial and recreational. Water rinsings and water washings of the mobile apparatuses prior to transport is one method currently used to stop the spread of an invasive species from one locale contaminated with invasive species to locales that are not contaminated with invasive species.
Currently, no herbicide products, besides methyl bromide, are believed to have the ability to destroy seeds to the extent that they don't mature. Methyl bromide is a registered fumigant used for control of seeds in soil and soil sterilization. Use of methyl bromide is not preferred and restricted in many countries. The USDA and EPA funded ‘fast track’ programs for several years to discover replacement products for methyl bromide; however; similar replacements have yet to be found. Glyphosate inhibits the production of specific amino acids. Photosynthesis, transpiration and translocation must be occurring for the plant to produce amino acids. Other herbicides, such as contact herbicides (i.e. paraquat) cause free radicals in leaf cells, photosynthesis must be occurring for paraquat to cause free radicals. Hormone-type herbicides (i.e. 2,4-D) work by promoting or inhibiting growth hormones causing malformation or cell proliferation, interfering with the normal distribution of metabolites and nutrients for normal growth. Thus, herbicides are thought to exclusively function on actively growing plants or seedlings by affecting growth processes that are needed for these herbicides to work, according to current, conventional logic.
Herbicidal activity is thought to require active growth of a plant, such as photosynthesis, amino acid production, protein development, translocation of water, minerals and carbohydrates, or transpiration. Current knowledge shows no evidence that these processes are occurring in a dormant seed. Herbicides may be used for control of seeds in a soil environment, and are referred to as pre-emergent herbicides. They do not actually work by being absorbed through the seed coat to control the seed. The pre-emergent herbicides are loosely bound to soil collides and into moisture surrounding the soil. As the radical (root) and hypocotyl (stem, coleoptiles for grasses) emerge from the seed, they are exposed to moisture in the surrounding soil that contains the pre-emergent herbicide. The herbicide is absorbed by the seedling (not the seed) and growth is stopped, often prior to actual emergence from the soil.
Typically, a herbicide, such as glyphosate, binds very tightly to the soil and is not available for absorption by the hypocotyls or radical. In fact, the description from the Herbicide Handbook, Weed Science Society of America, 7th Edition-1994 states that glyphosate is a nonselective and foliar-applied herbicide. The Handbook states that it can be used in pre-plant conditions at 0.21-2.24 kg ae/ha (0.88-2 lb ae/A) to control emerged weeds at planting in certain annual crops planted using no-till methods and post plant conditions at 0.84-4.2 kg ae/ha (0.75-3.75 lb ae/A) or at 0.5-5% v/v of a 360 g/L product in a spray-to-wet application for general vegetation control in many non-crop areas such as industrial sites. Further, a directed post-plant or site preparation at up to 4.2 kg/ae/ha in ornamentals and Christmas trees and directed post-plant at 0.84-4.2 kg ae/ha in tree and vine crops; pre-harvest at 0.84-4.2 kg ac/ha in cotton; pre-harvest at 0.21-0.84 kg ae/ha in wheat; post-plant at 0.16 kg ae/ha (0.14 lb ae/A) in bahia grass and Kentucky bluegrass, post-plant at 0.16-0.42 kg ae/ha in Bermuda grass, and post-plant at 21 kg ae/ha in fescue, orchard grass, and quack grass for suppression of these perennial grasses on orchard floors; and for control of woody vegetation by injection of frill treatment or by treating cut stumps. There is no mention of the herbicide being applied pre-emergence for weed seed control.
Other non-glyophosate herbicides, such as contact herbicides, are traditionally applied to above soil plant tissue, i.e., leaves and stems. These herbicides limit plant growth by creating free radicals or other type of cell damage. One of the reasons contact herbicides have not been considered for seed control is because soil interference prevents adequate herbicide coverage of the seed. Inadequate herbicide coverage of the seed due to soil interference is the major reason researchers have not considered traditional herbicides for killing seeds. There is no known research directed toward finding chemicals that will control seeds that are not in a soil type environment.
It is common practice that chemicals are used for disinfecting seeds prior to genetic manipulation. If these disinfectant products are used incorrectly or at too high of a dose, they can cause seed death. Further exploration into these products revealed that at high doses these disinfectants have a high toxicity to humans. General public use as a seed control product would therefore be precluded. While low toxicity products may enter the market at some time in the future, these products are not considered herbicides.
There is a need for a product to control invasive specie's seeds, when they are not in a soil environment. Invasive specie's seed control had not been necessary until studies and modeling of invasive species spread showed that travel corridors, such as roads and trails are the likely culprits with regard to introduction pathways for invasive species infestations. State Departments of transportation, forest services and parks, among others, are now concerned about the movement of noxious and invasive weeds from infested sites to pristine, non-contaminated sites.
Conventional and current wisdom believes that glyphosate is not used for control of seeds in a soil environment because glyphosate binds to the soil particles and is not available for absorption by germinating seedlings. Therefore, glyphosate is not used to control seeds in a conventional agricultural setting.
There is no conventional approach to controlling seeds and reproductive vegetation lodged or attached to equipment, vehicles or aquatic vessels, i.e., apparatuses. The only current available methods are fumigation and scalding hot water treatments. Such method is not acceptable for typical agricultural, non-crop or aquatic operations. Further, such methods used by non-professional individuals present safety concerns and many of the treatments are expensive due to the cost of treatment equipment. Additionally, the cost of heating water and difficulty providing the equipment needed for remote locations is often prohibitive. Pressure washing of the apparatuses can remove up to only 93% of the unwanted plant parts with soil debris. Thus, there is a long felt need for a system or method to eliminate the transportation of seeds and larvae from a contaminated locale to an uncontaminated locale.